swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallanassi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Every Force Tradition in the galaxy has its own way of looking at The Force and how to channel it's energies. The Fallanassi is unique among these traditions, for its members believe that The Force is not The Force at all. Instead, members of The Fallanassi believe in the White Current, an energy field strikingly similar to The Force to those untrained in their ways. To The Fallanassi, however, the White Current differs from The Force in many ways. Where other Force Traditions tap into The Force and use it's power, The Fallanassi approach it from the other direction by immersing themselves in the White Current. The Fallanassi dedicate their lives to keeping their existence secret and do not involve themselves in galactic events. Why they choose to hide from the galaxy at large in unknown; they claim that they have seen the results of events caused by those that use The Force for their own personal gain and choose not to involve themselves in such incidents. Some people believe that a tragedy in the past that was caused by one or more of their members spawned this behavior, but proof of such a theory is lost in time. As a means to preserve their isolationist policies, The Fallanassi keep their communities small and own few possessions. One main reason for this is is to allow them to migrate easier when they decide to move. For this reason, many people consider them nomadic. In many ways, they are correct. But, The Fallanassi are not true nomads, since they move to protect their secrecy, not to find resources. Members of The Fallanassi Force Tradition can select Talents from the White Current Adept Talent Tree. Membership The Fallanassi are insular, but they do occasionally cross paths with other cultures and members of other Force Traditions. It's conceivable, however unlikely, that an outsider might be indoctrinated into the ranks of The Fallanassi, but only under exceptional circumstances, and only if the White Current guides The Fallanassi to do so. History According to their own stories, The Fallanassi have existed for a long time and are perhaps older than even the Republic itself. Due to their desire to keep out of the public eye and their lack of records, much of their history is unknown. What little that is known about them was scarcely chronicled by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker after his encounter with them during the Black Fleet Crisis,when the New Republic clashed with the Yevethans. In fact, the New Republic defeated the Yevethans with the assistance of The Fallansassi through their use of an illusory space fleet that led the Yevethans to believe that the New Republic fleet was larger than it actually was. The Fallanassi maintained their confidentiality during the conflict and retreated back into obscurity after the battle was over by moving to a new home. Other than Skywalker, only one other individual has spent any length of time with The Fallanassi. Jacen Solo, five years after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, visited and trained under them for a short period of time. He learned about the White Current and how to immerse himself in it before traveling into the Unknown Regions to find the source of a call for help. Location Most people have never even heard of The Fallanassi, let alone know that they are a group of Force-users. Those who have heard of them find it extremely difficult to find them, due to the fact that they move every time they are discovered and leave no clue behind indicating the location of their new home. That said, each generation of Fallanassi appoints one representative to wander the galaxy to determine the current state of affairs outside their own civilization and report back if any threat to their existence is present, so they can move yet again to preserve their way of life. Philosophy According to Fallanassi doctrine, the White Current is like a river instead of an energy field. The Fallanassi believe that, in order to manifest their powers, they must submerge their essence into their river and let the Current flow through them instead of attempting to shape The Force like The Jedi and other Force Traditions. This basic tenet of their philosophy affects all aspects of their lifestyle and society. As a result, they are generally nonaggressive and maintain a "Go with the flow" attitude. Privacy, both as individuals and as a society, is prized above all else within The Fallanassi. Consequently, they take great strides to protect and preserve their isolation. They prefer to keep to themselves and hide from the rest of the galaxy, while events take place around them without their involvement. They choose not to take action, let alone use their powers, against another sapient being, which also helps them to maintain their hidden presence and let the galaxy follow its path without them. While they live their daily lives, The Fallanassi grow, marry, and have children, unlike most Jedi. The Fallanassi pass their knowledge and training to their children as the primary means of continuing the traditions to the next generation. Beyond teaching their progeny the ways of The Fallanassi, living their lives in isolation, and moving to a new home when they are discovered, these people do little else. Building a White Current Adept Building a hero that is a member of The Fallanassi tradition means building a hero with a mysterious background. No other Force organization is as secretive or as distrustful of outsiders. Your White Current Adept hero is likely to be Human, although you could be a member of some other Species raised by The Fallanassi from birth. As such, you will need to decide a few things about your hero to determine where he or she fits in with the rest of the galaxy. Why did your hero leave The Fallanassi to become an adventurer? Did you leave on your own, or were you exiled? How do you preserve the secrets of The Fallanassi, if at all? Are you looking for other Force-sensitive beings to train in the ways of The Fallanassi, or do you seek to accomplish some other goal before returning to your people? With answers to these questions prepared, your hero will not only have an appropriate background but also should behave quite differently from other Force-users. The Fallanassi view the White Current from quite a different perspective than The Jedi view The Force, and as such you might choose more unconventional Force Powers and Force Talents. The Fallanassi represent one of the few Force Traditions to retain the knowledge of creating illusions with The Force, so the Illusion Talent (And all Force Talents that count it as a prerequisite) make excellent choices for the White Current Adept. Since The Fallanassi are so concerned with preserving their secrets, you might wish to choose abilities that enhance your Stealth; you might take the Cloak Force Power or, if your Gamemaster agrees to let you take levels in the Jedi Heroic Class, work toward the Force Haze Talent and other Talents that augment it. You will almost certainly want your hero to be Trained in the Stealth Skill, as many of the Talents in the White Current Adept Talent Tree require you to be Trained in Stealth. This means beginning play as a Scout or Scoundrel, or Multiclassing into one of these Heroic Classes and spending a Feat on Skill Training. If you are looking to take some Talents from your base Class (And not just spend your Talents on Force Talents), consider taking the Scout Heroic Class, as many of the Scout's Talents help with Stealth and subtlety, as well as survivability. Fallanassi Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations